Future Company Polandball Wiki:FAQ, policies and guidelines
There's a list of the FAQ, policies and guidelines of the wiki. FAQ 1. What can I do here? -Create and edit pages about alternate future companyballs. Future companyballs don't need to follow a determinate alternate future world (such as 20th century fox will be bigger and ABC will be a protectorate), you can create and edit freely, even if it's an company occuping the whole world. 2. Can I create an extraterrestrial companyball on Earth? -Yep. But read what you write before publishing. It can hurt or worry some people too much. And this is not a wiki of terror. 3. Can I create a very evil companyball? -Okay, but please extreme control on what you put. For example, DON'T put "NAZIS WILL BE THE LEADERS OF THE EARTH AND WILL REMOVE ALL STALINIST PIGS!" or something like that. IT'S ALSO STRICTLY FORBIDDEN adding bad propaganda. 4. Can I create a alternate future companyball with exactly the same name than current ones? -If you don't apply the same information (such as page "Cball" and content "President Andrzej Duda") we can allow it. Policies/Guidelines They're mostly like the orginal Company Polandball wiki ones, but read also these: Agreements 1. Due to ToU laws, underage users are forbidden from accessing the wiki. Thank you. Punishment: Block until you are no longer a possible report to FANDOM. 2. Users who join with unacceptable usernames (offensive, derogatory, unreadable, sexual, etc) are not allowed from contributing the wiki. In the case you were blocked for that, you can contact FANDOM to rename your account. Relationship 1. '''Do not insult/offend/tease/harass any user/contributor on this wiki. Same thing if you do that to a IP that contributed on this wiki, a user of a friend wiki, a blocked user, or a globally blocked user around FANDOM. '''Punishment: First time a warning, second time a block of 3 days, third or more times blocked for more days, increasing for each repeat. The punishments also depends on how bad was the insult. 2. '''Do not harass or send repeated spam to an user. This rule is also applied to laughing off of an user (such as "HAHAHA you live in a stupid country" or "Your user name looks silly") or something similar. '''Punishment: Block for 4 days if it was normal, a week if it was serious, 3 weeks if it was extremely serious, increasing for each repeat. 3. '''Doxxing (or publishing unwanted personal information) is TOTALLY forbidden. Doing so will result in a block, depending on what was doxxed, increasing for each repeat. * Doxxing the nationality of an user: '''Blocked for 3 weeks. * Doxxing the password of an user: Blocked for 1 month, password modification request to the victim. * Doxxing the real name of an user: Blocked for 1 month. * Doxxing the city where an user live: Blocked for 3 months. * Doxxing the real surname of an user: Blocked for 3 months. * Doxxing the real name and surname of an user: Blocked for 1 year. * Doxxing the real age of an user: Blocked for 3 years. * Doxxing information about an user's familiars or real life friends, physical features, telephone number, the house where he/she lives, or something related: Permanently blocked. 4. '''Any class of impersonation is not allowed. This also includes Mini-Modding (saying you're a content/discussions/chat mod, an admin, a bureaucrat, a wikia staff, or any other member group that you haven't). '''Punishment: 3 day block, increases for each repeat. 5. '''We will protect especially to users under age 18 contributing on the wiki. If you break one of the rules above and the victim is under 18, the time of your block will be higher.' '''Contributing' 1. '''Vandalizing and/or spamming is '''STRICTLY forbidden. Punishment: Depends on how bad is, increases for each repeat. 2. '''Do not add nonsense/gibberish to pages. This includes the typing of weird symbols (such as emojis) or text emoticons (such as this: ;) ). '''Punishment: Warning, next time block for 3 days, increasing for each repeat. 3. '''Do not add bad propaganda (such as neo nazi or soviet, confederate american, radical muslim, putinist or any political propaganda). '''Punishment: Depends on how bad is, increasing for each repeat. 4. '''Advertising is '''STRICTLY forbidden. The block will increase if it was NSFW (pornographic), NSFL (gory), propagandist or had any bad content. Punishment: Depends on how bad is, increasing for each repeat. 5. '''Do NOT write on companyball articles that them are "FAKE". In the main page is written that all articles are alternate and nothing written on them will happen really. '''Punishment: Warning. 6. Do not spam pages with links. If you linked to suspicious websites, automated downloads websites, malware websites or something of that, you will be permanently blocked, and we may even contact the Wikia Staff. Punishment: Warning, next time blocked for 3 days, depending on how bad was, and increasing for each repeat. 7. '''Do not break the infoboxes on articles (if them have). '''8. '''Do not create pages about current or past companyballs. ONLY alternate future companyballs. '''Punishment: Deletion of the article created, warning, if it's persistent will result in block. 8. '''Create pages with sense. We won't accept absurd companyball articles (such as Evil Studiesball or Studies of Flowersball) or spammy ones. '''Punishment: Deletion of the article created, warning, block if it is persistent. 9. DON'T write articles in other languages. ALWAYS write in English. However, it's not compulsory writting it native, you can have grammar errors such as "invading countrys" or "He are very rich". But please NO meme speaking or Dolan English on articles! Punishment: Warning, block if it is persistent. 10. '''It's TOTALLY forbidden mentioning memes on the articles. '''11. '''Since our wiki is having issues related to the dates of companyball articles, it '''ISN'T allowed to put dates below the year 2200. The maximum is the year 100000. So DON'T break this date rule. Punishment: Warning, as well as more serious actions if ignored. 12. '''To create a companyball article, you must follow these guidelines: * '''This is a Wikia about future balls, based in Company Polandball sub-meme. * The following balls are allowed: ** Future companies ** Future reigons (Stations of a network) ** Future accounts ** Future programs (Apps) * The following balls are NOT allowed: ** Future countries ** Future micronations ** Future organizations ** Future religions ** Future states ** Anything other that the allowed ball types ** Users of the wiki ** Purely nonsensical balls (such as Doomball ''or ''Happyball) ** Non-future balls (such as current or past ones) ** Stuff unrelated to the polandball stereotypes ** Vandal-like articles Not following them will cause the deletion of the article created. Repeated creation or re-creation will result in a protection or a block. Uploading 1. '''Do not upload NSFW (pornography), NSFL (gore) or something similar. '''Punishment: Depends on how bad is, increasing for each repeat. 2. '''If your image doesn't follow /r/polandball rules, it won't be deleted from the wiki, but it won't be allowed to post on infobox image. '''Doing so several times will result in warning, and in block if it was persistent. 3. '''Do not mix Company Polandball with other internet memes. '''Punishment: Warning. 4. '''Do not upload xenophobic, homophobic, or something like that (includes website and company). '''Punishment: Depends on how bad is, increasing for each repeat. 5. '''Do not upload inappropiate content. '''Punishment: Depends on how bad is, increasing for each rpeat. Other Rules 1. '''Do not create alts / sockpuppets to surpass blocks. Also, if your account got blocked, don't use your IP to surpass the block. '''Punishment: Permanent block for the alt account or IP, original account blocked for 5 days more, increasing for each repeat. 2. If you abuse multiple accounts, use open or anonymous proxies, get several IP addresses, hack the wiki or use bots to attack the wiki, we will ask the Wikia Staff to globally block you. Punishment: Global block. 3. '''Do not try to break indirectly any rule above or below. This means, for example, any incitation (enforced OR voluntary) to any user to break a rule written here. '''Punishment: Depends on what rule was broke or incitated to break, increasing for each repeat. Rules for mods/admins/bureaucrats IMPORTANT: KEEP IN MIND that the rules with punishments above STILL applying to mods, admins and bureaucrats. Breaking them will provoke the lost of all your powers as mod/admin/bureaucrat (and also the punishment written) 1. '''Do not abuse your power as a mod/admin/bureaucrat. (for example, blocking innocent users, deleting relevant pages, signing to a totally unknown user here as a mod/admin/bureaucrat...). Also if you got blocked and you were a bureaucrat, don't unblock repeatedly, or we will contact the Wikia Staff. '''Punishment: Losing of all mod/admin powers. 2. '''It's supposed that if you're an admin and/or bureaucrat, you must be online frequently. You WILL LOSE your admin/bureaucrat powers if you didn't were online at any time in 2 months. '''Getting Help If you suffered one of the things above (someone insults you, impersonates you, uploads content against you,...), don't have fear and report it to us. We will help you.